


Crazy normal night

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Halloween dress up, Multi, This is mainly just a reader x dean, this is longer then it needs to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Days before survivor series and conveniently on halloween a special match is set up on Monday night raw as a preview to the upcoming pay per view. Where long time shield members dean and reader go up against long time enemy's baron and a.j styles in a special dress up tag team





	Crazy normal night

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a street fight but I kinda forgot to make it one between sorting out all the other details I wanted to include so it's just a normal fight now 
> 
> if you like a.j styles id say you probably shouldn't read this, he doesn't have an overwhelming big part but if your a die hard fan you probably won't like how I've portrayed him here
> 
> Also I did try to write this in a way that even the most minimal fans would understand what moves were being pulled off so it's not all wrestling lingo but hopefully a good enough blend for all 
> 
> This is my best attempt at making it like a real 'raw' show so please enjoy

You sigh as make up works on your halloween costume, adding a dash of red here and a splash of blue there. By the time they finish working their magic and pull away so you can see the results in the mirror, raw has just gone live to air

You spare a glance to the TV in the corner as kurt angle dressed as commissioner Gordon himself takes centre stage in the ring. As the gm begins his usual 'welcome to Monday night raw' speech with the added halloween special twist you jump up and head back towards your dressing room 

You figure you've got five more minutes before he gets past pumping up survivor series and tonight's upcoming matches, along with the special guest superstars and the halloween theme. Five minutes to get dressed then go wait for your match against your 'special guest' superstar opponents 

Your just adjusting the final piece of your costume around your neck when dean bursts through your door, all green hair and overexcited blue eyes. His eyes screaming of the mischief and probably mayhem that he's been causing but you choose to ignore that for now as you hear the lock slide into place. "I could have been naked" you state straight faced as you adjust the neck piece while staring at the mirror, eyes cryptically scanning for imperfections 

"We both know I'm not that lucky" his voice comes back all sarcasm as arms engulf your waist from behind making you smile. "So what did you break and who did you piss off" you ask as you slowly turn in his grip to place your hands against his chest

He fakes offence before grinning "no one" you give him a look to show your disbelief, raising an eyebrow and he breaks away immediately grabbing the remote to the TV in your room "no one seriously, I just messed with a.j a little" he admits. You shake your head holding back a giggle "your just lucky he doesn't know you as well as I do or else even as a guest he would of hunted your ass down" dean smirks dropping into a nearby arm chair at your retort "you would of protected me" he counters and you pretend to think before dropping into his lap 

As he turns on the TV he smiles into the back of your neck "besides why is it that you always seem to get the best rooms" he asks as your eyes focus on the TV. The current match is between the scarecrow and bane, better known as seth rollins and braun strowman, with braun obviously crushing seth. "And why is it that you always try to distract from the situation by changing the subject" you counter and to no surprise, dean try's to distract you yet again by softly kissing your neck

Rolling your eyes but unable to stifle a giggle you continue to watch the match unfold, unable and not even trying to hold back a smile as braun delivers a running power slam to seth. Surprisingly dean cheers loudly as braun pins seth for the win "get him bane" and you wonder if a.j can hear dean from here, honestly it wouldn't surprise you

As braun goes back for more after already defeating seth, a knock sounds on your door and you get up to answer it while dean mutters something about sellouts and villains under his breath. It's not a.j like you expect but it is one of the backstage staff come to fetch you for your upcoming match

It takes almost ten minutes to drag dean from the chair, after shutting the TV off on seth being cleaned up from ringside after braun's attack. It takes even longer to drag him from the room which means by the time you drag him to the gorilla, elias dressed as the penguin is almost finishing up with his guitar playing segment. You manage to distract dean with with two faced Jason Jordan as he heckles elias yet again, it's not much but it's enough to entertain dean for now 

Jason purposely runs the segment a little long when he sees you talking with the techies backstage, which your thankful for

By the time they come off the stage and the crew clean up what's left of elias's guitar your both ready to finally make your entrance. They cut to a promo of Finn balor in demon mode for survivor series before finally your music starts to play 

You take a second to remember what you were told earlier by creative. "Be sexy, be naughty, play up the crazy, play up how showy you are, be flirty with everyone and remember to play your part and smile"

A playful smile falls into place and after a soft tug on your pig tails you begin to sway to the music making your way out into the view of the crowd. The crowd roars with praise and you wave grinning as you comfortably fall into your character for tonight 

Your body sways sensually to the music as you dance down the aisle towards the ring, easily pulling off a one handed front flip before sliding up to the ropes. You lean back against them, half going over before steadying yourself only to backflip over them anyway, slowly placing your feet on the ground

As the music picks up you make your way to centre stage, the middle of the ring and squat down low making reaching movements out to the crowd and cameras

After a moment you sway to the music again before rolling back and over into a seated position legs resting out in front of you. Laying back you giggle before standing up and doing a small flip forward leaning against the ropes to wait

Deans entrance music starts playing and here comes the joker himself running down towards the ring a huge grin on his face. This part is easy you get back off the ropes and move to meet him, jumping up and into his arms as he gets into the ring 

You can vaguely hear the commentators talking about how harley and the joker are perfect for the two of you as you drop turning to wrap your arms back behind deans neck and begin to move to the music of his song

You can hear deans soft laughter in your ear as his hands find your hips, moving with you. "A man could get use to this" he teases and when he turns you you smirk leaning in close "so could a girl" you whisper back nipping at his lower lip before pulling back

"These two are really getting into character" you hear the announcer say hyping up the crowd further as dean pulls you back to rest against his chest 

He had just settled back against the turnbuckle in your designated corner when a.j styles music starts to play. Dean goes a little tense against your back and you rub comforting circles over his hands so he can relax while you listen to the commentators remark about getting a sneak peak at tomorrow's theme 

The theme is obvious to you once you see a.j in that red cloak, hood up. Dean doesn't seem to catch on right away but he does begin to laugh, unable to stop once he hears your whisper of Fairytale and little red riding hood

The commentators are back to talking about the two of you, something about crazy meets crazy and you can't resist yelling "and that's why it works" back at them as a.j climbs into the ring. You ignore the commentators pointing out the obvious of a.j and his outfit instead watching as his entrance dance comes to an end

A.j isn't even in his corner before 'end of days' is heard loudly over the system and baron corbin makes his way to the ring

It's nothing fancy like you or a.j as he climbs into the ring and it doesn't need to be. Honestly his face says it all, that he doesn't want to be here dressed as the big bad wolf or teamed with a.j but it draws up the crowd and that's all that matters. Deans laughter doesn't make things better given barons sneering glare as the crowds loud roar slowly dies down and you two almost stare off 

You can hear the commentators talking about your match up, psyching up the audience for survivor series like their payed to do and making their predictions 

With the ref in the ring a.j and baron begin arguing while dean climbs from the ring, the two of you having already decided on who would start. As the ref talks with the two and they stare each other down viciously you and dean happily keep up character. Dean kissing and nipping your neck as you giggle happily, leaning back, neck exposed to him until the bell finally sounds pulling the two of you back to reality 

You tilt your head almost curiously inspecting as you see a.j standing on the apron before your attention flickers to baron and you grin, so he won the argument then

You vaguely wonder if dean left marks when barons eyes glance down lingering over your neck for a second, but it's easily forgotten when your first move for this match comes to mind. Completely true to character you saunter over to baron who hasn't moved yet despite the bell ringing, his face shows his confusion and you can't help a light giggle

Within seconds you've grabbed the front of his shirt and with a hidden wrath bring your hand down hard against his cheek, eyes alight with amusement as the slap resounds around the suddenly still ring. With a smile like the sun, all teasing and sweetness you step back as rage lights up his face

In the complete silence between you a snort of laughter is heard from behind and like a bull, when baron turns on the man dressed in red he's all anger

The tension crackles between them immediately and with a look of disdain like he's disgusted to even touch him, baron tags, more like hits a.j to tag him in. They take time glaring at each other, the ref having counted to three while you laze against the ropes as you wait for them to swap 

Like expected a.j comes at you immediately and like it's no care in the world you duck between his legs, smiling brightly. This character really does come to easy to you as you drop to the ground and roll between a.j's legs yet again avoiding him when he comes at you. You get up immediately popping straight up from the ground to stand but when you turn a kick from a.j to your gut sends you back into the ropes. It's hard enough to knock the breath from you but not the lingering smile

With dean suddenly so close a.j throws you back towards his corner. He doesn't have barons strength though and you easily jump to the bottom ropes, stopping yourself as you lean close playfully biting near barons face. He seems slightly unnerved as you pull away laughing softly before suddenly twisting and dropping down, sending a.j into your previous position

You can hear dean and the ref still arguing over deans previous distraction 'be sexy' resounding in your head as you hook your fingers into a.j's pants and pull him closer, biting your lip as you glance up. He seems sufficiently disturbed as he tags baron in with a considerably hard hit to his shoulder 

With the ref back and calling the tag you easily move back towards your corner, not wanting to get caught in barons powerful hands. A playful tug to one of your pigtails catches your attention and you step back as your pulled in by your other half 

A few playful tugs to your hair has you leaning back over the turnbuckles, lips connecting with deans who's still standing on the apron. The ref calls the tag and you slip from the ring as he counts to two while dean performs a risky dive from atop the ropes straight onto baron 

Standing in the corner you watch as baron stumbles slightly but manages to hold a struggling dean up, before he can do anything about it though a.j leans over and touches barons back tagging himself in. Baron drops dean without any subtly and turns pure rage on a.j 

Dean pulls himself back to his feet as the ref gets in between a screaming baron and a grinning a.j. He starts counting and baron almost gets them disqualified as he gives an angry shove to a.j's chest before putting his hands up and getting out of the ring at the count of four 

A.j's attention comes back to the match just as dean floors him with a clothesline, the 'lunatic fringe' obviously starting to work himself up as he runs between ropes, bouncing off them and flooring a.j with his momentum from yet another clothesline

Barons screaming something obnoxious as the crowd chants over the commentators but you don't know what their chanting, deans fighting having completely ensnared you like always. You watch him go to the top rope yet again, as a.j lays on the floor

It all happens so fast that your sure baron must have blinked and missed it, given the look on his face, it's somewhere between shocked, annoyed and amused. It takes a second but your mind plays it back as the ref checks the two. Dean jumped but landed on his feet, a.j went for a styles kick but dean ducked and went for dirty deeds, a.j countered by struggling or dodging your not to sure at this point but they both came back off the ropes and into a double clothesline so quickly your sure something had to of snapped. With both men flat on their backs blinking dazedly and breathing oddly, it's clear neither should still be lying in that ring conscious

You move first as baron argues with the ref, who's keeping him out of the ring. Dropping to a squat on the apron you reach through the ropes and take deans hand, watching as he breaks into a smile despite the obvious pain and odd puffs from his chest. "Dean I need you to get back to our corner" you manage to whisper before having to back off as the ref begins to hassle you 

Dropping to the floor you walk back to your corner and reach out encouragingly to dean. You can see the effort as dean begins to crawl towards you and you wonder if he can see your worry 

With barons loud screams of flame it's no wonder a.j's making a straight line for his corner and with much more purpose on his face then the disoriented look in deans blue eyes. You hear baron tag a.j and thank god for long arms when dean tags your hands just as baron loudly stomps towards your corner

You don't make it into the ring however, just as dean rolls out baron shoves you from the apron and you hit the floor with a loud clang as you catch the steel steps on the way down. With slight difficulty you manage to turn over, ignoring the sharp pain that shoots through your spine in protest and crawl towards dean as baron pursues you 

You honestly didn't expect the comment, sure your outfit didn't leave much to the imagination but you were a diva and as baron wrenched your hair back the position was a little less then ideal but time seemed to freeze with a.j's words. A commentators "did he just say that" was all you heard through the rage, it may have been a.j's comment but in that moment baron paid for it 

You snapped your head back to his frozen form connecting with his nose before slipping back into the ring as the ref counted to seven. You could faintly hear dean yelling as he fought a.j outside the ring, mainly words of destruction but the odd how dare you or she's not easy left his mouth in pissed off partial sentences 

Baron shakes his head and just manages to climb back into the ring, nose bloodied, your going to make him wish he hadn't bothered. He takes two steps towards you and you hit him with your finisher, boot to his throat hitting hard enough to knock him out. You faintly register the commentators calling "blizzard boot" and "that's it folks" as dean hits a.j with dirty deeds outside the ring and the ref counts to three inside

As soon as the announcers bell rings and your names are called out you drop to sit on barons chest, ignoring the pain and smiling playfully as you blow a kiss to the cheering audience. Dean grins when he picks you up and spins you making you giggle in delight before your lips lock once again 

Once your feet are set back on the ground you can hear deans music playing along with your own, just like how you had requested for when you won. Like expected it sounded perfect and you vaguely wonder how many people your waving to doubted that your team made from pure love would actually be beaten by such a team made from pure hate for one another. The thought alone made you want to snort, as if they even had a chance at beating you 

Holding deans hand you allow him to lead you from the ring after a moment of basking in the adoration of your win. He carefully lifts you from the apron down to the outside of the ring before taking your hand again 

Your smiling happily but stopped suddenly when you come to a.j's fallen form. Dean tugs on your hand lightly but you just tilt your head, face neutral as you lean down to a.j's level. "I worked hard to get where I am" you whisper lowly to him "I defeated the beat five test to earn my place and have held my own against all men who have come my way since entering the company, if you ever assume I'm some hussie again I'll show you why I'm so feared, even among the men here" you practically hiss in his ear 

After saying that you get to your feet, hand still held by deans. You spare a glance to baron who is stirring in the ring before smiling once more and allowing dean to lead you back towards backstage. You don't bother to look back despite hearing baron unmistakably beginning to wake up and yell, clearly not happy with the loss. You couldn't really care what he's going to do to a.j it just proves their lack of unity and further shows that it was inevitable, that the two would implode and eventually fight 

You slip backstage with dean just as your sure baron gives an end of days to styles, the mixed reaction from the crowd not bothering you too much as you finally go out of view. Once out of view of the audience you sigh and lean into dean, trusting and allowing him to guide you off to the side away from the crew 

"You okay" he asks concerned, his hand finding your cheek. Leaning into his touch you let out a breath before smiling "I am now" you admit glancing up at him

Once deans sure your okay the two of you find a nearby TV and settle in against each other just as bray wyatt disguised as the riddler finishes his entrance. You hear a commentator state the obvious of raw having a batman theme this year before their overtaken by your own shared cheers when roman dressed as batman heads for the ring 

You just begin to relax intent on watching this fight as bray talks cryptically about villains and heroes when an annoyingly familiar scarecrow enters your line of sight. "I thought bane destroyed you" you heckle the second he goes to open his mouth, dean doing much the same thing even calling him road kill until seth huffs in defeat and walks away, thankfully giving up just in time for the two of you to see roman win the pin

With a cheer you both rush back towards the gorilla, arriving just as he passes through the back. You practically jump on him, dean helping to hold you both steady as you lavish him with kisses in celebration of his win 

It takes a little prying but dean manages to pull you off of roman eventually and you all head back to your dressing rooms to get changed

The two walk through your door just as a cat woman paige pins a poison ivy becky lynch. "And that's it for raw" you mimic the announcer on TV as you zip up your bag and turn around to greet your two loves

Your engulfed in a familiar warmth that reminds you of home and with a soft sigh you lean into the almost suffocating hug "let's head back to the hotel" you mumble craving nothing more then some pizza, your boys and a warm cozy bed to snuggle in. "Of course but first" dean says teasingly "I don't believe roman gave us our victory kisses" a smile bursts on your face and you raise an eyebrow as he lets out a light laugh "no I don't believe he did dean" 

Roman sighs "hey that's not fair, I had a match" he tries to reason "excuses, excuses" you mock tease and he smirks "alright okay, I'll give them to you properly when we get home, but for now this'll have to do" he pulls you closer and you watch as he kisses dean side on for a long moment before he pulls back and smiling lips are on yours. As you passionately kiss roman you just know dean is watching and thinking dirty things 

Hands tangle in long hair and you sigh happily into the kiss, yeah your definitely use to this

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you all enjoyed this, this was suppose to be out for Halloween but it ended up longer then I expected when I first decided to start it and then it took me way to long to come back and write the fight scene onwards and even longer to finally type up to post
> 
> Beat 5 is something I'll go into further detail in other one shots/books. Mainly just a challenge as to why reader fights boys. It's allowed because she passed the test of 'beat 5' boys to prove her skill/capability 
> 
> The song I thought about while doing her entrance was gansta but doesn't need to be what you do, I just needed something to fit with it
> 
> Anyway this is way to long for no reason but hopefully you enjoyed it


End file.
